The present invention relates to protective headgear in general, and more particularly to ballistic armor for protecting portions of the wearer's face.
Penetrating head trauma as the result of projectiles striking the head are among the most severe hazards faced by soldiers and police officers. Such injuries are very often fatal, and where not can cause lasting disability. Metal and leather helmets for protection against bladed and lower velocity projectile weapons have been known since ancient times. The Roman legions employed bronze helmets with cheek guards provided with leather padding. In modern times lightweight helmets have been fabricated from ballistic materials such as Kevlar® phenolic resin treated aramid fabric. Most standard issue combat helmets, such as the U.S. Army Personnel Armor System Ground Troops (PASGT) Helmet, cover the top, rear, and sides of the head, but leave the face of the wearer unprotected.
Protection for the face has been provided by a large clear bullet-resistant shield or visor mounted to the helmet shell, or other stiff member which wraps around the face. While good for some applications, this solution can be too heavy and cumbersome for the average infantryman. Some of these devices can keep the wearer from being able to correctly sight his weapon by not allowing him to position his head and face in very close proximity with his rifle. Additionally face armor may cover the entire face with a single protective item. There are numerous times when covering the mouth and nose of a soldier is unacceptable, for instance when eating, drinking, or communicating.
What is needed is face armor that can be mounted to conventional helmets, yet which preserves access to the face as needed for particular tasks.